Spray products for dispensing food compositions onto food contact surfaces are well in the art. However, many of these compositions utilize an aerosol dispenser and/or require the presence of organic solvents for dispensing.
The present compositions do not use an aerosol dispenser and do not require the presence of volatile solvents for dispensing.
The following is a description a publication in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,866 owned by Mallott and Company (1996) describes a lecithin based release composition which comprises at least 8% by weight lecithin combined with at least 5 wt. % edible oil, and emulsifier and water.
Such a high level of lecithin provides an expensive product which is not commercially viable and therefore the present invention provides a composition which has a lower level of lecithin and which has multifunctional applications including topping and basting, which are apart from pan coating.